Glee Songs By Decade
Pre 1930s (4) O Holy Night Oh Chanukkah The First Noel Away In A Manger 1930s (5) 1934 (2) Anything Goes, You're The Top, I Only Have Eyes for You (from Dames) 1935 (1) Cheek To Cheek 1936 (1) The Way You Look Tonight 1937 (1) The Lady is a Tramp 1940s (10) 1942 (1) White Christmas 1943 (1) Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas 1944 (2) New York, New York, The Trolley Song 1945 (1) Let It Snow 1946 (2) Anything You Can Do, You Make Me Feel So Young 1947 (1) Here Comes Santa Claus 1949 (2) Baby, It's Cold Outside, Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend 1950s (28) 1951 (1) You're All the World to Me 1952 (2) Make Em Laugh, Singing In The Rain 1953 (2) Ohio, One Bourbon one Scotch One Beer 1954 (2) Smile, Sway (Dean Martin), 1955 (2) Bella Notte, Unchained Melody (Todd Duncan) 1956 (3) I Could Have Danced All Night, The Rain in Spain, Mary's Boy Child 1957 (9) I Feel Pretty, Somewhere, Something's Coming, Cool, Tonight, A Boy Like That, America, One Hand One Heart, Jingle Bell Rock 1958 (2) Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) 1959 (5) Rose's Turn, Some People, I Only Have Eyes for You (The Flamingos), Shout, My Favorite Things 1960s (90) 1960 (2) Will You Love Me Tomorrow, At Last 1961 (2) Baby It's You, Someday We'll Be Together 1962 (2) Don't Make Me Over, Tell Him 1963 (7) I Want To Hold Your Hand (The Beatles), Get Happy, Happy Days Are Here Again , I Saw Her Standing There, Wishin' And Hoping, They Long to Be Close to You, Our Day Will Come 1964 (14) Don't Rain On My Parade, A House Is Not A Home, Girl, The Most Wonderful Day of The Year, She's Not There, Blue Christmas, Come See About Me, You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin', A Hard Day's Night, You Are Woman, I Am Man, Downtown, People, I'm the Greatest Star, Who Are You Now? 1965 (12) Stop in the Name of Love, My Man, It's Not Unusual, L-O-V-E, In My Life, Unchained Melody (The Righteous Brothers), Uptight (Everything’s Alright), Yesterday, Drive My Car, You've Got To Hide Your Love Away, Help!,What the World Needs Now (Song) 1966 (13) You Keep Me Hangin' On, It's a Man's Man's Man's World, River Deep Mountain High, We Need A Little Christmas, You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch, Welcome Christmas, Try A Little Tenderness, Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead, Cherish, Homeward Bound, Got To Get You Into My Life, Mustang Sally, Alfie 1967 (11) I Say A Little Prayer, Hello Goodbye, To Sir With Love, Something Stupid, Being Good Isn't Good Enough, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, All You Need Is Love, The Happening, Don't Sleep in the Subway, Piece of My Heart, Daydream Believer 1968 (16) Young Girl, Hair, Hello I Love You, Dream A Little Dream of Me, Blackbird, Ain't No Way, I've Gotta Be Me, Jumpin Jack Flash, A Little Less Conversation, Turkey Lurkey Time, You're All I Need to Get By, For Once in My Life, Hey Jude, Love Child, I'll Never Fall In Love Again, Promises, Promises 1969 (11) Leavin On A Jetplane, Sweet Caroline, Proud Mary, You Can't Always Get What You Want, Wedding Bell Blues, I Want You Back, Pinball Wizard, Superman (The Clique), Get Back, Something, Here Comes The Sun 1970s (132) 1970 (12) Merry Christmas Darling, Bein Green, ABC, Being Alive, Feliz Navidad, I Don't Know How to Love Him, (Not) Getting Married Today, Your Song, Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours, Let It Be, Fire and Rain, Teach Your Children 1971 (14) Imagine, One Less Bell To Answer, Bridge Over Troubled Water, Pure Imagination, River, Never Can Say Goodbye, Danny’s Song, Broadway Baby, I'm Still Here, No Time at All, It's Too Late, I Feel the Earth Move, So Far Away, You've Got A Friend 1972 (12) Maybe This Time, Lean On Me, The First time Ever I Saw Your Face, Ben, School's Out, Born to Hand Jive, Greased Lightning, Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee, Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise), There Are Worse Things I Could Do, Beauty School Drop Out, Superstition 1973 (13) Dream On, Science Fiction Double Feature, Over the Frankenstein's Place, Dammit Janet!, Hot Patootie, Sweet Transvestite, Touch-a Touch-aTouch-a Touch Me, Time Warp, Do You Wanna Touch, Jolene, Nutbush City Limits, You Are the Sunshine of My Life, Higher Ground, Piano Man 1974 (3) You're Having My Baby, Tell Me Something Good, The Bitch Is Back 1975 (14) Home, Run Joey Run, Bohemian Rhapsody, What I Did For Love, Sing!, Nowadays, Hot Honey Rag, Landslide, All By Myself, Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, Cell Block Tango, All That Jazz, Mamma Mia, At the Ballet 1976 (15) Somebody To Love, Shout It Out Loud, Beth, Give Up The Funk, Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Silly Love Songs, Afternoon Delight, Isn't She Lovely?, Dancing Queen, You Should Be Dancing, Disco Inferno, New York State of Mind (Billy Joel), I Wish, You're My Best Friend, More Than A Feeling 1977 (26) Only The Good Die Young, One Love/People Get Ready, Dreams, Never Going Back Again, Songbird, I Don't Wanna Know, Go Your Own Way, Don't Stop, Night Fever, If I Can't Have You, How Deep Is Your Love, Boogie Shoes, More Than A Woman, Stayin' Alive, Paradise By The Dashboard Light, We Are The Champions, New York State of Mind (Barbra Streisand), You're Never Fully dressed Without a Smile, Heroes, We Will Rock You, Little Girls, Movin' Out (Anthony's Song), Just the Way You Are (Billy Joel), Barracuda, NYC, Come Sail Away 1978 (14) Don't Cry For Me Argentina, Fat Bottomed Girls, Buenos Aires, I Will Survive, Summer Nights, Hopelessly Devoted to You, You're the One That I Want (Glease), We've Got Tonite, Copacabana, My Life, Mary's Boy Child - Oh My Lord/Oh My Lord, Whenever I Call You Friend, Werewolves of London, Rock Lobster 1979 (9) Highway To Hell, Lovin Touchin Squeezin, One Way or Another, Don't Stop Me Now, Old Time Rock & Roll, Honesty, Not While I'm Around, Dance the Night Away, My Sharona 1980s (142) 1980 (16) Dancing With Myself, Don't Stand So Close To Me, Another One Bites The Dust, Any Way You Want It, We Got The Beat, Out Here On My Own, Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Bamboleo, Bring Him Home, You May Be Right, America, I Am Changing, The Rose, Whip It, All Out of Love, The Winner Takes It All 1981 (18) Don't Stop Believin', Endless Love, Physical, Jessie's Girl, Start Me Up, Don’t You Want Me, It's All Over, Waiting For A Girl Like You, I Can't Go For That, You Make My Dreams Come True, Christmas Wrapping, Juke Box Hero, Centerfold, Just Can't Get Enough, Don't Stop Believin', Memory, Girls on Film, Arthur's Theme, 1982 (11) And I'm Telling You, Le Jazz Hot!, I Know What Boys Like, You And I, Hungry Like The Wolf, Rio, Gloria, Vacation, I Melt with You, I'm So Excited, Mickey 1983 (19) Jump, Total Eclipse of the Heart, Safety Dance, Faithfully, Papa Can You Hear Me?, Thriller, P.Y.T, Uptown Girl, Wanna be Startin' Something, Human Nature, I'm Still Standing, Flashdance, An Innocent Man, Every Breath You Take, I Love L.A, Mr. Roboto, Love Is a Battlefield, Lucky Star, Far From Over 1984 (17) Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore, Hello, Borderline, Like A Virgin, Last Christmas, Hot For Teacher, Do They Know It's Christmas, Holding Out for a Hero, Material Girl, Footloose, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now), The Longest Time, No Surrender, I Want to Know What Love Is, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), I Want To Break Free 1985 (13) On My Own, Walking On Sunshine, I Dreamed A Dream, How Will I Know, Saving All My Love, Glory Days, Everybody Wants to Rule the World, Dress You Up, Into The Groove, Don't You (Forget About Me), Party All the Time, Take On Me, We Built This City 1986 (19) Papa Don't Preach, True Colors, Open Your Heart, Livin' On a Prayer, Kiss, Control, Take My Breath Away, Superman (1986), Don't Dream It's Over, Danger Zone, In Your Eyes, Nasty, No One Is Alone, Addicted to Love, Lovefool, Take Me Home Tonight, Suddenly Seymour, You Give Love a Bad Name, The Final Countdown 1987 (14) Push It, Alone, Fire, The Time of My Life, Bad, Smooth Criminal, I Just Can't Stop Loving You, La Isla Bonita, I Wanna Dance With Somebody, So Emotional, Make No Mistake (She's Mine), (You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party), I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Let's Wait Awhile 1988 (6) The Living Years, Man In The Mirror, Forever Young, I Still Believe (Brenda K. Starr), My Prerogative, Father Figure 1989 (9) Bust A Move, Express Yourself, Like A Prayer, Don't Wanna Lose You, Cherish, Love Shack, Cold Hearted, Rhythm Nation, Listen to Your Heart 1990s (62) 1990 (5) Vogue, Ice Ice Baby, U Can't Touch This, Hold On, It Must Have Been Love 1991 (5) I Wanna Sex You Up, Good Vibrations, Losing My Religion, Black or White, More Than Words 1992 (8) One, Free Your Mind, Constant Craving, I Will Always Love You, Baby Got Back (Sir Mix-A-Lot), Creep, My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It), Friday I'm In Love 1993 (6) Loser, Somewhere Over The Rainbow, As If We Never Said Goodbye, I'm The Only One, I Have Nothing, Everybody Hurts 1994 (4) All I Want For Christmas Is You, I'll Remember, Crazy, I'll Stand by You 1995 (5) One Of Us, Scream, Torn, To Love You More, Hand in My Pocket 1996 (11) Take Me Or Leave Me, I Believe I Can Fly, Because You Loved Me, It's All Coming Back To Me Now, Barely Breathing, Don't Speak, Wannabe, Seasons of Love, Head Over Feet, You Learn, Pony 1997 (3) A Change Would Do You Good, Make You Feel My Love, Bitch 1998 (7) Crush, The Boy Is Mine, Baby One More Time, You Get What You Give, Celebrity Skin, Doo Wop (That Thing), Uninvited 1999 (8) Bills Bills Bills, Unpretty, It's Not Right, But It's Okay, My Love Is Your Love, (You Drive Me) Crazy, No Scrubs, I Want It That Way, I Still Believe (Mariah Carey) 2000s (94) 2000 (6) It's My Life, Thong Song, Stronger, Oops!... I Did It Again, Bye Bye Bye, Jumpin' Jumpin' 2001 (6) Bootylicious, What It Feels Like For A Girl, I'm a Slave 4 U, Survivor, Hero, Come What May 2002 (7) Beautiful, When I Get You Alone, You Can't Stop The Beat, Boys, The Scientist, Hot in Herre, Thousand Miles 2003 (10) Defying Gravity, Crazy In Love, Me Against The Music, For Good, Fighter, Not The Boy Next Door, I Believe in a Thing Called Love, Hey Ya!, Popular, I'm His Child 2004 (10) Confessions, Toxic, Sway (Michael Bublé), Somewhere Only We Know, Yeah!, Let me Love You, Everytime, Hanukkah, Oh Hannukah (Barenaked Ladies), Breakaway, Lose My Breath 2005 (6) Golddigger, I Love New York, Fix You, Home, Baby Got Back (Jonathan Coulton), Hung Up 2006 (4) Rehab, Keep Holding On, Smile, Valerie (The Zutons) 2007 (13) Taking Chances, Hate On Me, Listen, I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Across The UNiverse), Umbrella, Back To Black, Candyman, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Big Girls Don't Cry, Gimme More, Love Song, Say, Valerie (Amy Winehouse) 2008 (17) Take A Bow, Mercy, Bust Your Windows, Last Name, No Air, Gives You Hell, 4 Minutes, Poker Face, Dog Days Are Over, I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, Spotlight, I Kissed A Girl, Roots Before Branches, Chasing Pavements, Womanizer, If I Were A Boy, American Boy, 2009 (15) Halo, My Life Would Suck Without You, Bad Romance, Empire State of Mind, I Look To You, Lucky, Hey Soul Sister, Need You Now, Heads Will Roll, Blame It, Tik Tok, Animal, Never Say Never, 3, Diva 2010s (121) 2010 (24) Telephone, Billionaire, The Only Exception, Teenage Dream, Forget You, Marry You, Just The Way You Are, Firework, Baby, Somebody To Love, Sing, Misery, Raise Your Glass, Rolling In The Deep, Jar of Hearts, Perfect, Cry, Dinosaur, Teenage Dream (Katy Perry), Mine, If I Die Young, Glitter in the Air, Tightrope, Home 2011 (39) Candles, I Follow Rivers, Turning Tables, Born This Way, Friday, Run The World, Last Friday Night, Take Care Of Yourself, You And I, Rumour Has it, Someone Like You, Red Solo Cup, We Are Young, Moves Like Jagger, Without You, We Found Love, Sexy and I Know It, Stereo Hearts, Cough Syrup, Stand, Glad You Came, Fly, Up Up Up, Somebody That I Used To Know, Shake It Out, Love You Like a Love Song, What Makes You Beautiful, Mean, Edge of Glory, Tongue Tied, Call Me Maybe, Americano, Hold It Against Me, Teenage Dream (Darren's rendition), Everybody Talks, A Thousand Years, This Is the New Year, Super Bass, Marry The Night 2012 (28) What Doesn't Kill You, Here's To Us, I Won't Give Up, Starships, Dance Again, It's Time, Boyfriend, Give Your Heart a Break, Blow Me (One Last Kiss), My Dark Side, Some Nights, Home, Whistle, Live While We're Young, Let's Have a Kiki, Gangnam Style, Locked Out of Heaven, Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself), Girl on Fire, Anything Could Happen, How to Be a Heartbreaker, Closer, Next To Me, Wings, Hall of Fame, I Love It, Wide Awake, Same Love 2013 (21) Clarity, Applause, Roar, Blurred Lines, Wrecking Ball, On Our Way, The Fox, Brave, Counting Stars, Happy, Be Okay, Just Give Me a Reason, Best Day of My Life, Pumpin Blood, Wake Me Up, Story of My Life, All of Me, Pompeii, Let It Go, Cool Kids, Take Me to Church 2014 (9) Rockstar, Sing, Problem, All About That Bass, Uptown Funk, Break Free, Rather Be, Chandelier, I Lived